Drowning
by Blood.Stained.Fingers
Summary: They forget what he really is, they forget that for the most part they are harmless creatures and he is not. There is not a moment that goes by that he couldn't hurt someone and enjoy it. They forget that under the easy smile and deflections that there isn't a human in him. He wants to shake them until they realise that they have a vampire living in their house.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Being Human**

**A/N – WHY CAN'T I STOP WRITING FOR THIS FANDOM?!**

**Drowning**

It was always George needing Mitchell. Mitchell was used to keeping his thoughts and problems to himself (unless said problem was a corpse and Herrick had to come in and clean up.)

Mitchell never thought that it would turn out that he needed George as much as George needed him.

He also never thought that Annie would have fit in so well, especially with George's vehemence at the beginning.

He cared for them both with all that was human in him, all of it that was left cared for those two like they were all that was left in the world, but…

They forget what he really is, they forget that for the most part they are harmless creatures and he is not. There is not a moment that goes by that he couldn't hurt someone, hurt some poor bugger and enjoy it. They forget that under the easy smile and deflections that there isn't a human in him.

He wants to scream with frustration, yowl with it like a bloody werewolf because as much as he wants to be good, he also wants them to realise who they are dealing with. He wants to shake them until they realise that they have a vampire living in their bloody house and he is fucking sick of feeling like shit. It's better to be lost in blood than sitting on the sofa sick with cravings.

So as much as he loves them, a part of him hates them for making him want to be good, he just wants to forget and return to the high and thrill of drinking blood.

He likes Nina, no, that's not right, he likes hating her. It's a fantastic feeling, having someone to be nasty and cruel to. He doesn't have a reflection anymore, but he knows what he would see if he did and he knows that Nina sees it too.

So he sneers back at her when she jabs at him with her acid tongue, only when no one is there to see of course, after all who would the others believe? The sharp tongued harpy or the one who stopped George being killed by vampires and made Annie apart of the household?

Big Bad John could charm the birds out of the trees when he wanted to and that wasn't a skill only the darker side of him had. He'll shrug in a helpless way when Nina practically spits at him one night and George and Annie exchange helpless and pitying looks with him. It riles Nina up even more and Mitchell _loves_ it. How could he not? It is blessed relief from the craving for blood and everything that irritates him about this lifestyle.

Mitchell can never be sure if it is Nina's love for George that stops her broadcasting her fears or George's love for Mitchell that stops her due to the fear of not being believed.

Mitchell would like it to think it's the latter, because in part, George and Annie are the only things that make him keep up the façade.

They are shitty scaffolding though, expecting him to be able to lock away the supernatural as easy as they do and willing to accuse when it suited them. They are hypocritical as they come, but they are all he has because when they inevitably go, he'll slunk back to the vampires because without their support…

They are as much his support as his prison guards. He wants the blood again, he wants it when he wakes and when he mops up piss and shit at work, wants it as he thanks Annie for his tea, wants, wants, wants…

He can't breathe clean air, can't quite ever fill his lungs… doesn't know how long he has until the noose around his neck tightens too much….

So, he thanks Annie for his tea, smiles at George and makes sure to sneer at Nina when no one else is looking and just carries on struggling.

**A/N – Little visit to the old folks, this always bugged me, so finally decided to write it down. Review please?**


End file.
